¿Buen hermano?
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: Secuela de Insert title here    leeanlo please?


**¿Buen hermano?**

En un mundo normal, en un vecindario normal, con vecinos subnormales, un peliplateado de ojos rubí se encontraba viendo la televisión, mas especifico, estaba viendo MTV.

-Oh my f*cking balls! – se oía en la programación de la televisión.

-Kesesesese~ ¡Este es el mejor programa de todos! – sí, Gilbert estaba viendo JACKASS señores (y si, adoro ese programa :3)

De repente sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo el awesome programa de Gilbert.

-¡West! ¡Ven y contesta el teléfono! – pidió (ordeno) a su hermano menor, Ludwig.

-¡Estoy haciendo tarea, contesta tu! – contesto su hermano desde la habitación.

Este, muy molesto, fue a contestar. Cuando vio el verificador de llamadas, se dio cuenta que era su buen amigo, Francis.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Hola Francis! Sabía que me extrañarías ¿Qué quieres de mi awesome persona?

_-Gilbert, llamo para preguntarte… ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS LE DIJISTE A MIS HIJOS QUE FUMAR ES GENIAL?_ – ese es Francis, si, muy alterado (Hasta la madre :B)

-¡¿Ehh?¡ ¡Yo no les dije eso! … … espera… – al parecer recordó algo

**/Flash Back/**

Gilbert se encontraba fumando en la puerta de su casa, al parecer su los hijos de Francis y Arthur estaban jugando en el patio con Ludwig y sus adorados perros. El pequeño Matthew había entrado a la casa para ir a hacer sus necesidades, pero en cuanto vio a Gilbert decidió acercarse a él.

-Ehh… tío Gilbert, ¿qué hace?

-El awesome yo esta fumando pequeño – contesto simple el peliplata.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Porque es genial.

-Ahh… bueno – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de nuevo al baño.

**/Fin Flash Back/**

-… Oh por el viejo Fritz… creo que si tuve que ver en algo… … … ¿Qué? … Oye pero… ¡Hey, no me llames así!... ¡¿Cómo osas llamarme así?... – y así siguió la conversación, y sentado en las escaleras, el pequeño Ludwig escuchaba la conversación por teléfono.

**/En las escaleras con Ludwig/**

-Bueno… El tío Francis tiene razón enojarse con mi hermano… pero él es un buen hermano… lo sé… - y si… aquí van unos recuerdos:

**Me despierta para ir a la escuela:**

-Hermano… hermano… es hora de ir a la escuela… y tú tienes que ir a trabajar… –intentaba despertarlo – Por favor levántate…

-Kesesese… si Roderich… Elizabetha es travesti… yo si te daré una noche de pasión… - hasta aquí llego la paciencia de Ludwig, porque enseguida le salto encima despertándolo de golpe.

**Me recoge después de clases:**

-Hermano… ya pasaron 3 horas desde que salí de clases… ¿cuándo vendrás a recogerme? – Ludwig tuvo que llamar a su hermano desde un teléfono público.

-¡Ah! ¡West! Qué bueno que llamaste, sabía que algo se me olvidaba… enseguida voy por ti~ - colgó, dejando a Lud con una inmenso WTF en su rostro.

**Siempre se preocupa por mí antes que por él:**

-Hermano, ¿dónde estás? – El pequeño Lud se tuvo que meter a un bar para buscar a su hermano (que raro nadie se dio cuenta que se metió xD), ya que todos los viernes se iba con el Bad Friend Trio a beber. La razón de Lud para salir a buscarlo es que eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Kesesese~ – oh si, Ludwig conocía muy bien esa risa. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona donde provenía esa risa peculiar - ¿Dónde está? – y ahí fue donde lo vio, en la barra… con sus dos amigos, si, bebiendo.

-¿Eh? ¡West! ¿Eres tú? – al parecer se dio cuenta de Lud estaba ahí.

-Si… soy yo… hermano, vámonos ya es tarde no hemos comido nada en todo el día, y enserio tengo hambre – le recordó

-Kesesese~ ¡solo un rato más! – y ahí siguieron hasta que 2 horas después los echaron porque ya iban a cerrar el bar.

* * *

><p>Ludwig se quedo con una enorme mueca de molestia en su cara al recordar todos esos momentos vergonzosos, volteo un momento para volver a ver a Gilbert y decir:<p>

-¿Sabes qué? Por mí que te lleven los de Servicios Infantiles… me largo a mi habitación – y todo eso en un susurro para encerrarse en su habitación y esperar la rutina de siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta la continuación, y si nadie sabe cuidar a sus hijos y hermanitos menores, ¡GRACIAS USER DE DINAMARCA! ¡GRACIAS POR DARME ESTA IDEA! :3<p>

eso es todo, nos leemos ^^

p.d. si no dejan review me comeré sus piernas ^^


End file.
